It happened
by storywritter99
Summary: Im very bad at this, written on my phone
1. chapter 1

**This is a twist on the episode where the nine-nine ho to Boyles beach house, Jake and Amy are both single and like each other. All takes place while they're playing stupid drinking games with Holt.**

"Tonight actually turned out well" Jake said as he turned to look at Amy, both very drunk, "yeah I think Holt is smiling?!" Said Amy "Smiling?!" Jake was shocked. They both turned around and yes there he was, captain Raymond Holt, smiling, while pretty drunk, as Terry and Boyle danced.

Time passed, everyone got a little more drunker, and Santiago decided she'd hit the hay. "Goodnight guys." She said as she stumbled up the stairs. "Peralta help her up for gods sake, or Boyle some one be a gentleman" said Terry, very drunk but he did make sense, kind of. Jake stood up, stumbling himself, and tried to help her up the stair case. Everyone laughed as they put on a hilarious comedy for the squad. Jake walked Amy to her room. The silence and awkwardness grew as they reached her room. It was at the back of the beach house , beside Gina and Rosa's room.

Jake obviously liked Amy, and weirdly Amy was super in to him. "Yano Peralta you got one hell of a nice smile" Amy said, as she walked a little closer to him. Jake just smiled. "Oh, there's that pretty smile I love to see!" She basically shouted. "Let's get you to bed Ames"

"Well I'm no longer tired" she said talking another step closer to him. Jake always wanted Amy, he wanted her so badly, all his failed attempts of flirting, he wished he didn't bother, but Amy loved all those harsh sex tape jokes and she wanted him too.

Amy wrapped her arm around his neck, "Ames what are you doing?" He said slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, knowing full well what her intentions were.

"Jake, I'm doing what I've always wanted to do with those pretty lips of yours"

"Yeah? Well what's tha-"

She kissed him, Jakes heart was racing, he stoop still for a moment but then they began making out. Before he knew it their tongues were mingling, in hungry erotic kisses. Jake reached down, grabbed her ass and she could feel his erection through his jeans. They slowly walked into Amy's room, shut and locked the door behind them, and started walking towards the bed.

Amy was dazzled. As immature and irresponsible Jake Peralta seemed to be, he was a fantastic kisser, he knew just what to do and where to put his hands. Amy began unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on to the floor. Jake pulled her top over her head and put it to the side, they continued to kiss throughout the whole process of the clothing removal. Jake reached back and unclipped her bra, exposing a beatiful pair of breats. He kissed her jaw, then her neck and slowly made his way down to her breats, he grabbed one in his hands, and rand his tongue over the other, they pebbles and Amy moaned in excitement. He began sucking and gently biting.

Amy unbuckled Jakes belt and pulled away his trousers and his boxers, his hard cock, so much longer than she'd imagined, "wow" she said as he just emailed back at her. She licked off all the precum and then started sucking him off. "Aww Amy, oh my god" Jake says as he moaned, he thought in his head ' _is Amy Santiago, the perfect girl, really giving me a blowjob?'_ But he shut out those thoughts and just enjoyed.

He came in her mouth and she swallowed. Amy lied on the bed as Jake removed her trousers and panties, to reveal her glistening pink cunt. Jake kissed her inner thigh then put his tongue in her slit and sucked and nibbled "oh Jake, yeah right there" She Moaned constantly. Eventually Amy came on Jakes face as she sat up.

Before she knew it he was thrusting inside of her, banging her just the right way, kissing her neck just the right way, fondling her boob just the right way. Everything he done, he done it right, "Ohh Jake yea oh my god" she Moaned very loudly. Unaware of the rest of the squad downstairs in the room just underneath them, they banged so hard, it went on a long time.

 **This is what happened downstairs while Peralta and Santiago where upstairs.**

"Jake sure is taking his time up there" Charles said, waiting for Jake to return. Jake truly did help make the party a whole lot better. "He might of just went to sleep" Gina said, half asleep herself.

 _All of a sudden they heard a bed squeaking and Amy shouting in pleasure._

"Oh my god!" Terry yelled as he stood up. "Are they really?! Ew" Gina said sounding discusted. "It was bound to happen, I mean they were alone, drunk and both probably really horny or something" Rosa stated with no him of care or emotion in her voice. "Well, let's not discturb them in they're...eh.. love making, we should all head to bed" Holt said and everyone headed upstairs as the noise got louder. "It will stop soon" Rosa said.

It did not stop soon, it went on till 4am in the morning, they all went to bed at 1.

 **The next morning**

Charles got up 1st to prepare breakfast at 8 , and the whole squad was up at by 9:30 except Jake and Amy. Jake finally got up at 10 and walked downstairs. Everyone was eating and laughing and as Jake entered the room silenced, and he simply said "what?". Charles had a big gin on his face but just said "nothing.."

Jake just walked back up stairs to Amy's room, Amy was getting changed as Jake entered. "Ames the squad is acting weird" he said with a concerned tone. "I know, I went to the bathroom as Hitchcock came out and he said 'nice getting one in', I hope they did not hear us last night" she sounded worried. "Well I'm starving to I'm just going to eat breackfast amdvthey can stare all they want"

Jake walked back downstairs. "How was it?" Rosa said with a big smile on her face. "How was what? Jake said.

"Last night?"

"It was great, Holt was such fun when he was drunk and-"

That's not what I meant dummy"

"What did you mean so?"

"You and Amy?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Yeah ahah"

Jake sat at the table. They was awkwardness between him and everyone which was honestly very strange. Amy entered the room. "Care to share the story Santiago?" Gina said while smiling "what story?" "Of how you rock around in your bed and scream in pleasure for four hours straight. Amy and Jake looked at each other and both gulped. Jake knew what he had to do.

"Okay fine, it happened, let's not talk about it or bring it up ever again? Santiago and I are partners and we like it like that, okay"

The squad mumbles "okay"


	2. Ride Hone

**One shot between Jake and Amy.**

 ** _It all starts when after a big drug bust the squad go to shaws bar and celebrate. Jake and Amy are not dating but do have string sexual feelings for each other._**

"I'm so proud of our squad" Captain said, sounding rather happy. It was a big day. The whole squad had been trying to take down this drug lord for nearly 2 years and they finally have. "Really today was big for the nine-nine" he contained. Captain was a little drunk so he kept rambling until Kevin came and picked him up

"Who's up for shots?" Terry yelled, he was really letting loose, it was his 1st time getting completely wasted since his twins were born. Everyone had done shots and Terry them headers home, leaving Jake, Amy, Rosa, Charles and Gina in the bar. They were all talking and laughing, then Charles felt he needed to get back to Geniveve. Jake and Amy were doing they're usual flirty-teasing stuff all night long. Jake didn't get too drunk, nor did Amy, as they both had work tomorrow at 9.

Rosa and Gina left around the same time leaving just Jake and Amy. They were talking about the big drug bust when Amy decided that she should go. Amy's car was in the garage and didn't have enough cash with her for a cab. "Oh no" she said sounding worried. "What is it?" Jake asked.

"My car is in the garage, I only have $3 left because I spent to much on buying rounds for people, oh my god I'm so stupid"

"Did Amy Santiago not plan out her spending for the night?!" He said teasingly.

"Shut it Peralta, okay I know I sound a bit of a bitch but could you please give me a ride home?"

"Yea whatever sure"

"Thank you so much Jake"

The ride to Amy's apartment was long, he forgot how far away it was. They arrived and she said 'thanks so much. If you like you can come up, I'll pay you or something because I made you go all this way and back" . "Sounds good to me" He said as he hopped out of the car. As they walked up Jake noticed Amy staring at him. He didn't take much notice, but he wondered why. Neither of them were that drunk.

"Let me just find my other purse" she said rummaging around her apartment. "It s really okay Ames, you can pay me back in candy, I really don't mind which kind" He said followed by a giggle. "I can't find it. I'm so sorry, I'll buy you some candy or orange soda for your cereal or something" Amy weirdly was serious, Jake really didmt mind giving her a ride. He loves spending time with her so of course he agreed to. "I'm about to make coffee, you want some?" She asked. He was surprised by this offer but he agreed. She made the coffee fairly quickly and handed him a cup. "Thanks" He said. They continued to chat about the case and other work stuff. They were just standing in Amy's kitchen, slowly getting closer.

Amy was leaning against the counter and Jake was standing across from her. They were being extremely flirty with each other. Every so often he slowly took a step closer, and she wouldn't move. It went silent for a moment, then Jake leaned forward and went for the kill. He kissed her, she was a little shocked and didn't react, she just froze. He pulled away. "Sorry, that was out of order, I better just go" he said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Wait, Jake!" Amy said as she followed him. She walked over to him, and this time she kissed him and he reacted back, with a firery tension. Jake and Amy wanted each other badly but never spoke of it. Amy slipped her tongue in and Jake followed her lead. She ran her hands through his hair and tickled his neck. Jake had one at on her back as the other reached down and grabbed her ass, she could feel his huge erection through his jeans. Amy started unbuttoning Jakes shirt. "Guess I'll stay then" he said and they both giggled.

Jake through his shirt off and unclipped Amy's bra. She through off her top and Jake started sucking her tits, this got Amy moaning. He took off her pants and panties to reveal Amy's beauty. She undone Jakes jeans and saw his huge cock.

Amy lay of her couch and Jake started thrusting into her. It was incredible. As she moaned Jake fondled her tits. Amy has never felt so such pleasure in her life. Jake was enjoying himself very much also. Amy came 1st but shortly after Jake came too.

They both lay of her couch out of breath and panting. "That was-" she started, "incredibly amazing" he finished.

"Jake, what will happen tomorrow? And at work?"

"Well we shall see tomorrow, and at work"

 **I know this was quite bad, this is my 2nd fanfic and I'm not good at writing. Also I wrote this and the chapter before on my phone. Please do not judge!**


End file.
